


Care

by Lost_Boy



Category: Griffin Taylor - vended
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Boy/pseuds/Lost_Boy
Summary: He’s 18 please don’t hate.
Relationships: Griffin Taylor/OC





	Care

“Griffin?" She turned around and saw him, drenched from the pouring rain. "Where were you?" He went closer, arms outstretched. She embraced him. "I had to get away, it was too much. I'm...not used to any of this. The cameras. " He looked around, it was the abandoned lake house he found her the last time she stormed off. "What are you doing this for?" she plopped on a couch . "There's nothing I can give you." she sighed, he sat beside her with his own exasperated sigh. "Why can't you believe people can be kind?"He took her hand in his. She chuckled. "Life just isn't kind to everyone." "Come back with me, I won't anyone fuck with you." she looked up at him, his eyes shimmered in the candlelight, there was no electricity. 

"Or don't. I'll go anywhere with you. "I'm at the point in my life where the decisions I make are long term."She said. "There are so many houses like this where people died or forgot about them. Left behind." "is that what you're afraid of?" "what?" "being left behind. " she closed her eyes when he touched her face. She leaned in for a kiss, soft lips lingered as she slowly broke it. "You need someone who could keep up with you...not someone to take care of. " He put his hand on her thigh, kissed her again deeper now, she accepted his tongue and gripped at his shirt so tight her knuckles turned white. He broke the kiss. "I want to take care of you." He said and kiss her again. 

He lay her down on the couch, pulled her shirt over her head. He took her breasts in his hands and bit and sucked at her hardening nipples. She helped him strip, tore off his jacket and shirt. She loved the way it felt as she pulled his jeans over his pert ass and watched his thick cock as it sprung free. He pulled at her pants, the last obstacle to to her shaved, wet cunt. He held her legs up and slid into her, throwing his head back at her sensual heat and earned a pleased moan. He lay into her, arms around her, grinding a and steady rhythm. "Let me take care of you. " He said with a breathy moan in her ear. She arched into him as waves of pleasure had her shaking. The taste of her sweat and the smell of her hair as he buried his face in her dark curly locks sent him over the edge. Moments passed and hw moved to get up and she held him still, and he stayed.


End file.
